


One drop of love from him

by Bambooandcornflakes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambooandcornflakes/pseuds/Bambooandcornflakes
Summary: 【dickjay】迪克和杰森被困在了阿卡姆地下某处，他们选择了来一发。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	One drop of love from him

**Author's Note:**

> 和基友玩的肉文关键词游戏，结果摸了一个月才把文给产出来orz  
> 关键词：疼痛要求+监狱+不碰触性器官就射  
> ooc和逻辑错误属于我，角色属于DC  
> 12交往前提
> 
> 疼痛要求写的不明显，笔力实在有限...他俩不够辣一定是我的错【抱头

迪克站在坍塌的出口前，再次端量过一遍眼前乱七八糟的一切，不得不叹气道：“看来我们还得在这待上一会儿了，头罩。这堆垃圾即使B他们来了也得清理上好一会。”他扭头：“你有什么发现？还是想先过来帮忙？”

他没有得到回应。夜翼眯起眼睛，好一会才发现缩进角落里，几乎融入黑暗中的大个子，红头罩看起来不太对劲。

“头罩？”他拔腿往他兄弟那走去，眉头皱了起来，杰森的反应不正常，愈往近里走这个事实就愈发明显，他防御性地将自己团成了一个球，甚至微不可查地颤抖着。迪克在他身侧蹲下，伸出手在空中迟疑了好几秒，才小心地扶上他的肩膀。

“头罩，小翅膀？你怎么样？”

掌下的肌肉猛地绷紧之后又放松了下来，杰森从双膝间抬起头，隔着头盔迪克无法观察他现在的表情，但他的声音浸满了疲惫，飘忽得仿佛一片无处落脚的云：“夜翼？”杰森咽了咽喉咙：“是你吗？”

“是我，”迪克收紧了放在他肩头的五指，担忧让他的胃剧烈收缩了起来：“嘿，头罩，跟我说说你的情况，让我帮你。”

杰森的声音在头罩后模糊起来，询问对方许可的念头快速在迪克脑子里转了一圈，但他什么也没问，只快速帮对方取下那颗红色的头盔，至少让这只听起来快要窒息的小鸟透透气。蓝鸟用双手扶住杰森汗津津的脸颊，而他弟弟只是头晕目眩地倚靠在他双掌中，双手攀附上他的手臂，小猫挠爪子一样无力地抓握着。

夜翼抱着他明显急需安慰的兄弟，他本能地用手掌透过凯夫拉布料摩挲着其下的皮肤，施以慰藉，一边大脑正飞快地复盘他们被困在这之前的经历。今夜蝙蝠们再次接到了阿卡姆暴动的通知，唯一值得庆幸的是，他们在罪犯们真正突破围墙之前抵达了，迪克和杰森追逐着毒藤和小丑女进入了阿卡姆底层深处，却在进入这间被废弃的办公场所后被虚晃一枪，困在了这里。迪克不敢确定，在毒藤突然抽身离开的那一瞬间，从她层层叠叠的植物缝隙间，稻草人的身影似乎一闪而过，与此有关吗？

他低头看向怀抱中的红鸟。迪克很少看到杰森如此脆弱的样子，这无疑令他相当不安，而另一种被需要的满足感却不合时宜地从他心底拨云撩雨地涌了出来，牵带出一丝隐隐的罪恶感。

夜翼仿佛被撕裂成了两半，一方面的他担忧于如此糟糕的状态所给他弟弟带来的负担，一方面他只想不管不顾的把从未这样示弱过的小翅膀牢牢拢进他的羽翼下，被他这么依附着的感觉真的很棒，或者说太棒了，让他的身体起了本不该起的冲动。

迪克呻吟一声，他理性的那一面几乎要在他的大脑里刷满一整面赤红色的感叹号了。他把他的弟弟揽进怀里，让杰森的头靠在他肩颈处，一手去摸稻草人的解毒剂来为杰森注射。他还想说些什么话来安抚不安的红鸟，可惜还未张口，这些想法就被对方舔舐在他喉部的举动给打断了。

“Huh…小翅膀，停下。”迪克半心半意地扶住弟弟的肩膀，他眨了眨眼，歪过头抵上杰森的侧颊，满是安抚意味地轻轻蹭动。杰森只将搭在他腰部的手指收得更紧了，他觉得天旋地转，世界在他眼里扭曲成了一团模糊不清的色块，耳鸣也大到头疼，无力感从心脏大到不正常的搏动声中泵出，压进全身每一块肌肉里……这一切令他坐立不安，仿佛再次回到了无力反抗的幼年时期，整个阴沉沉地世界在他身周不断收窄，一寸一寸向他压来，而他只能惊慌地抓住一切能令他安心的事物。杰森再次收紧了手臂，他啮咬着迪克制服外裸露出的皮肤，用力嗅闻着对方肩颈、发间的气味。

是清淡的柠檬，他们共用的那款沐浴露，此时就像一缕通向现实世界的幽魂，杰森跌跌撞撞地跟在其后，努力将自己的意识再次拽回水面之上。

迪克根本不忍苛责杰森到处留下标记的行为，事实上，他不仅挺受用的，还完全不想放开自己的男朋友，甚至顺势上下其手。解毒剂进入机体后正在发挥作用，杰森战栗的情况好了一些，他使劲儿晃了晃头，将自己从蓝鸟的怀里艰难地撕开一丝距离，仍有些散开的瞳光上下扫视着面前那只几乎腻出味儿来，化成一块大糖块的蓝鸟，仰头猛地一口啃在他下颌上。迪克吃痛地嘶声，一丝血味儿也穿过齿缝染上杰森的舌尖。杰森伸舌去舔，那血腥气激得他的神识又明晰几分，他忍不住露出一个半是得意的傻笑，一手扒住夜翼完好的那另半张脸，捏住下巴就吻了上去。

“迪基鸟，别废话，”他低喘着说：“做不做？”

迪克发出一声意义不明的哼哼，下颌上的细微刺痛令他更兴奋了，他用手贴着杰森的颈根，将他向外推开，直到距离足够他们四目相接：“当然，如果你想，”那双湛蓝的瞳孔也显得暗暗沉沉：“如果你需要我这么做。”

战斗服被不知谁的手胡乱又急切地撕扯开，间或伴着肢体从布料上刮过的摩擦声，杰森被猛地推到墙上，另一具火热的身体肉墙般顺势压了上来。他剧烈喘息着，伸手去拽迪克的制服，直到蓝鸟的腰腹被整个的露出。那手指遑急的抚摸上去，隔着手套却总觉不得其意，一股夹杂着委屈的焦躁感倏忽间便从心里漫上了大脑，无法压制，杰森只能耻辱地咬着牙，拼命咽下涌上喉口的抽泣声，怎么也不敢想自己居然因为摸不到迪克的腹肌而险些声泪俱下。

真他妈丢人。

杰森干脆闭上眼睛，省得迪克看见他水雾氤氲的双眼被刺激出什么奇奇怪怪的举动来。蓝鸟的注意力尚未关注到这些边角，他仍在专心“对付”红头罩制服上的小机关，他热切地衔住杰森的嘴唇吸吮，一手扶住对方劲瘦的后腰，将其向自己怀中压去，一手不断流连于红头罩性感的大腿和捆缚其上的枪套，直到两人情动的前液氤湿了裤头，迪克才一把托住杰森的臀部让人坐到了自己大腿上。

杰森按住迪克的肩膀撑起自己，好让对方褪下他的下装，然后看着他从夜翼制服的不知道哪个角落抽出了一个套。

一个套。

“……”杰森挑了挑眉毛，故意将下身用力向蓝鸟的胯部压去：“我都不知道你还会在这种奇怪的地方如此细心，夜翼。”

迪克低笑着凑上来吻他，细碎的啄吻不断落在他的颧骨和脸颊上。

“有备无患。”他冲杰森眨了眨眼，快速给自己戴上了套子，手套借着沾染上的润滑液顺势挤入了对方的穴口，让杰森闷哼一声：“我们得速战速决了，小翅膀。”他带着手套的手指在后穴中抽插拓张着，内侧粗粝的纹路刮擦过软嫩的穴肉，恶劣按压着指下的敏感点，激起杰森的一阵战栗低吟，早已磨合多次的腔道倒是很快放松，柔软了下来：“我调查这儿的时候给B发了定位，这次情况不算紧急，到现在也应该进行到扫尾阶段了，留给我们善后的时间怕是不多。”

杰森皱眉隐忍着在神经中涌潮般窜动的快感，他灼热地吐息着，用大腿盘住总惹人厌的那人的腰用力一绞：“那就别废话，迪基鸟，快进来！”

迪克的背猛地挺直了，随后才龇牙咧嘴地骂了声操，他抽出手指让性器一顶而入，粗鲁的闯入打断了杰森脸上那抹还未完全绽开的嘲笑。

迪克双手卡着那细腰，稳力下按的同时用力上顶，近乎报复一般的凶狠进出那柔韧的肉道，激烈的肉体拍击声灌满了这闭室的每一处角落，几乎惊起长年沉积于地面的浮尘。

“小翅膀，”大蓝鸟委屈地控诉，先前吃痛的表情还未完全从他脸上褪去：“你怎么能对我的腰下腿这么狠？看在它正在并且未来也一直要为你服务的份上，多抚慰抚慰它吧。”

杰森一边被操的倒抽气一边止不住地笑：“…嗯…得了吧，大鸟…我根本没下那么大的力，哈啊…别他妈装柔弱了——！”

他伸手去摸方才被自己绞压的腰部，却因为身体晃动得太厉害指尖总是滑开，迪克捉住了那只手，低头去吻它，带着它搭上他的背部，杰森顺势揽了上去，他张开手掌贴上蓝鸟的背脊，感受着掌下肌肉运动间流畅的起伏。间或勾起五指，指甲隔着手套抓挠过那道流动着莹莹微光的蓝色翅翼。

粗长的阴茎不断试图在甬道内拓印下自己的形状，敏感点被频繁戳弄让杰森眯起了眼，他难耐地绷直了腰，呼吸也粗粝不堪，迪克着迷地注视着他陷入情欲中的小翅膀，他的眼神看起来清明多了，瞳孔深处不再是空无一物的暗沉雾气，而逐渐为堆叠的快感所聚积成的欢愉代替。这一切多美妙啊，当杰森的神智在解药的助推下再次破出水面颤抖着呼吸，却又迷失于情欲之间，如此坚韧，如此易碎，如同以内腔打磨恼人沙砾的珠贝，将身上每一道裂纹都用金漆填平修补，令自己比此前更加牢固。

他将头埋入杰森颈根，牙齿咬啮起黑色凯夫拉包裹下的纤薄锁骨。汗液、喘息、蒸腾的血液、纠缠又一触即离的瞳光、表皮析出的玫瑰香气，一起组成了情动时的杰伊，它们在空气中弹跳着，呼吸交错间与犁鼻器相接洽，如同小指在他神经末梢起舞，蜻蜓点水般带来一阵阵令人渴求愈盛的战栗，这样的鲜活，迪克由衷的为所感受到的一切而欣喜，他将怀抱收的更紧，攻势却渐趋和缓起来。

杰森忍不住焦虑地收缩肠道，绞紧体内那根怠慢起来的肉棍，一手抓住他后脑的头发向后扯去：“没吃饱饭吗？Dickhead，”他深喘几声，压低的喉音仍泄露出一丝颤动：“我几乎感觉不到我下面还含着根老二了，卖点力！哈…对，就是这样…让我……”一声呜咽被挤出喉腔，迪克应邀低吼着将二弟摁倒在地，猛然坠向地面的身体与水泥撞击出一声闷响，杰森头晕目眩，他感到被一对手掌掐住腿根向上推去，那力道太重，让他直抽凉气。明天一定会淤青的，他恍惚想到。

“你喜欢被暴力对待，不是吗？小鸟。”迪克压了下来，瞳孔深处满溢着跃跃欲试的狂风骤雨，他将拇指摁入那双濡湿艳红的唇，逗弄着齿列后蜷缩的软舌：“放心吧，接下来会让你这张嘴爽到再吐不出抱怨的。”

那目光太富于侵略性，初落入杰森眼中时如一缕毫不起眼的火花，却在哔啵炸开间一同点燃了杰森的情绪。他咧嘴笑了起来，露出一对半隐半现的犬牙，牙关轻合扣住了那只作乱的拇指不放，好似逗弄一只磨牙棒般含吮咬啮着，他挑高了眉梢看向自己的大哥，含混着口齿回应：“拭目以待，迪基鸟。”

这份得意很快便被撞碎在接连不断的激烈交媾中。迪克不再刻意忍耐，他在身下这具火辣动人的躯体上肆意留下自己的标记，阴茎大开大合地进犯那软而湿润的穴口，手指用力拧揉着掌下满溢指间的乳肉，不知轻重，逼出身下人几声压抑不住的啜泣声来。

杰森被刺激得直往后缩，太直接，太强烈了，长时间绷紧的腰腹不自禁战栗着，他的脸被汗液和生理泪水弄得乱七八糟，那根打桩机似的老二还在卖力地戳弄着他的前列腺，带来令他大腿打颤的感官冲击，肠腔底部也因不间断的粗鲁顶撞而隐隐泛疼，可这些细碎的感知汇聚于脊柱爬升至大脑，便全部转化为了铺天盖地而来的愉悦，令他头昏脑涨，今夕不知何夕。这些快感在他体内不断膨胀，膨胀，犹如被不断吹大的气球，他感觉这肉身快被撑破了，眼前闪过一阵阵白光，临界点几乎触手可及……

“不可以，小翅膀。”迪克毫无怜悯地用力拍掉了他试图抚慰自己的手，杰森愣了好一会，才不敢置信般瞪视着他，从喉中滚落一声带着怒音的哽咽。这幅被欺负狠了的神态让迪克忍不住发笑，他一手将杰森双腕摁在头顶，掐着那细腰向前猛地一冲，早已敏感不堪的肠道哪里还受得了这样深重的刺激，直撞得杰森神情空白了好一会，几息之后才终于回过神般倒吸了一口气，就连那喘息声也打着颤儿，消融于空气之前，尾音如钩子般缠搭上迪克的理智，几乎将其一齐牵走了。迪克甩了甩头，一滴汗水自腮边滑下，他俯视着那张因他而潮红失神的脸，那额发沾染了汗液顺着他脸颊的曲线蜿蜒，平添一丝被进犯的脆弱，一双长腿也在男人身体两侧紧紧收拢。此情此景让迪克克制不住的便想进入得更深，闯入得更狠，最好让这人的喜怒哀乐都与自己有关。

两人身上蒸腾的热气几乎将这闭室煮沸，杰森感觉自己的心脏仿佛化为了一颗巨大的泡腾片，皱缩着，不间断地冒出满溢麦司卡林*的气泡，灼烫着迪克紧贴在他皮肤上的唇舌，也让其深深契入杰森体内的肉柱紧缩着颤动。

“快要到了…杰，我们一起…”迪克啄吻着身下人的脸，肉棍抵着杰森的前列腺小幅度地快速抽动，说话间他咽了咽喉咙，嗓子干涩仿如数月没有碰水的旅人。杰森根本说不出话来，他手指绞紧了夜翼的制服，发出几声含混的泣音，没坚持多久便恍惚着射了出来，后穴因这高潮而不住抽搐着，随之便是一阵令人招架不住的紧绞裹缠。迪克再度抽插了十几下，便在这销魂窟里缴了械。

两双嘴唇在黑暗里缠绵地吻做一团，伴着近乎于叹息的喘息声融化在高潮的余韵中。

那双绿瞳在昏暗的闭室里熠熠又晦涩地闪烁，它的主人绽出一抹饕足的微笑，放松地拍了拍夜翼的屁股：

“…嗯…从我身上起来，大鸟，我们得开始收拾了。”

**Author's Note:**

> *麦司卡林：一种致幻药。


End file.
